1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display unit in which a recording head is moved over a magnetic panel to apply its magnetic field to the panel so that dots are combined to display data on the magnetic panel.
2. Background of the Invention
An X-Y plotter is known in the art which includes a magnetic panel made up of two transparent substrates filled with a colored dispersion liquid in which magnetic particles are dispersed. A magnetic pen made up of an electromagnet is moved over the magnetic panel in a selected pattern (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,107).
When, in the X-Y plotter, current is applied to the electromagnet while the position of the magnetic pen is positioned at a selected location, then the magnetic particles to which the magnetic field is applied are collected at that location. As a result, characters or the like are displayed by the difference between the color of the magnetic particles and that of the dispersion liquid.
However, the X-Y plotter suffers from a difficulty that, since the magnetic pen is moved to display segmented characters or the like on the magnetic panel, the speed of writing data to be displayed is low.